Oblivious Intentions:
by angelic theif
Summary: Naruto's straight. Straighter than straight. If a board's straight, then Naruto has it beat on the straight scale. Sasuke on the other hand is just plain confused. He has unnatural feelings for Naruto. Greaat. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue: Just like always

:**Oblivious Intentions:**

**A/N:** Hello! This is Liv! And this is a naruto Fanfic. (My other one will be continuedI've already typed the first chapter...I think at least) I hope you like it! I've worked real haaard!

**Warning: **There is a reason why it's rated **M**. That's right, it will have sexually explicit content. Yaoi based sexually explicit content. Because that's the fuuuun kind. At least it is in my book.

**Summary**: Naruto's straight. Straighter than straight. If a board's straight, then Naruto has it beat on the straight scale. Sasuke on the other hand is just plain confused. Feelings he shouldn't be having keep popping up around the blond, and it's really starting to piss him off. So, he has one of two options: A) Decide Naruto isn't worth his time, detangled himself from the blonds world and move on with his life or B) Ultimate Seduction.

* * *

**Prologue: Just Like Always**

His heart was pounding, why was his heart pounding? All they were doing was walking home. Just like they always did. Just like they always had. Everyday, since first grade when they met. They walked home after school together. They lived three houses away from each other. There was nothing different about walking from point A to point B.

So why did he feel like it was different. Something had to be different. It couldn't possibly be the same as every other day. No, something was special about today. He'd just forgotten what it was. But his subconscious knew what it was and therefore he was excited. That had to be the reason. Nothing else could explain his sudden jittery excitement. It certainly wasn't the walk home.

Onyx eyes took a sidelong glance at his best friend. Naruto Uzamaki. He didn't know why they'd become friends; or why they'd stayed friends. If there were two more different people in the world, Sasuke would love to meet them. But what ever the reason was, there they were, just like always, walking home.

"Did you _see_ Sakura today in class? Didn't she look pretty?" Naruto was saying, not that Sasuke was actually paying any attention. Though most of his peers were already going through Puberty (most of them being age twelve, some thirteen) Sasuke was stuck in the rut. He was only eleven, as he'd started school earlier than his classmates. And as such, he didn't care one way or another what the girls looked like. That's all they were...girls. And honestly, there was nothing important about girls. At least not to him anyways. And with that thought in mind, he shrugged off Naruto's words and continued walking.

"Man, do you even _like_ girls?" Naruto demanded, wrinkling his nose.

Again, the shrug. He wasn't in the talking mood today. He'd much rather figure out why he was excited. Was Itachi coming home today? No, that was next week. None of his relatives were coming to visit. It wasn't any one's birthday. And it most definitely wasn't _his_ birthday either. And nothing great happened at school today.

"Why're you being so quiet?" Naruto demanded, stopping.

Sasuke paused, breaking his stride to turn around and to stare at his friend. "I'm _happy_." He finally stated.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Naruto teased.

"No," he shook his head. "You don't get it. I'm happy, but I don't have a _reason_ to be happy. Today has been going the same as any other day. There's no reason for me to be all excited...but I am." He stared at the blond, hoping that maybe, maybe he could explain to him as to why he was feeling all giddy. Because it certainly didn't make any sense to _him_.

"It's because you're with me. You know it. You know you love me." Naruto finally stated with a grin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up his stride again. That was just like Naruto, always goofing off. No help at all. But as he thought about it...thought about just being with Naruto...he did feel a lot happier. He liked, daresay _loved_, hanging out with the blond idiot.

He wrinkled his brow. That was it...since when did he get so happy about something he did almost everyday? He shook his head, he'd just have to wait 'till next week when his brother got home. He'd beable to explain these stupid new feelings.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, not very good, Prologue never are. At least mine aren't. Hmm, maybe I should stop writting them. No, then my first chapters would be real crap, instead of my normal crap. Anyway, Chapter one will have a time skip to High School. I just wanted you all to see when these stupid new feelings started happening. As Sasuke likes to put it. Review and tell me if you liked it! Thanks! Love you guys! 


	2. Chapter 1: Just a Dream

****

:Oblivious Intentions:

A/N: Hello Everyone! Chapter one of OI! It SHOULD be better. You know, with them, in High School blah-di-di-blah-blah. Yeps! Enjoy! OH! and In the prologue I forgot to do the disclaimer. So I don't own Naruto. For if I did, Sasuke would be considerably less emo. And there would be a lot more romance going on. And I think it would almost all be Yaoi. Yep...so I don't plan to do a disclaimer ever chapter because that's just a waste of time, so this is the only time I'm going to say it.

Warning: There is a reason why it's rated **M**. That's right, it will have sexually explicit content. Yaoi based sexually explicit content. Because that's the fuuuun kind. At least it is in my book.

Summary: Naruto's straight. Straighter than straight. If a board's straight, then Naruto has it beat on the straight scale. Sasuke on the other hand is just plain confused. Feelings he shouldn't be having keep popping up around the blond, and it's really starting to piss him off. So, he has one of two options: A) Decide Naruto isn't worth his time, detangled himself from the blonds world and move on with his life or B) Ultimate Seduction.

* * *

****

Chapter One: Just a Dream

It was just a dream. That's all it was. A dream. A hot smoldering dream where a certain blond was withering beneath him, begging for carnal pleasures. Pleasures that only he could give. _No, stop thinking about it, dumbass! _Sasuke Uchiha thought darkly as he sat up in bed, glaring moodily at the growing bulge that presented itself between his legs. It wasn't the fact that he was having the dream that woke him up, no it was the fact that his boxer's suddenly felt three sizes too small.

He rubbed his forehead, black eyes closed. This wasn't going over too well; why the hell did he have to get a hard on at a time like this? Honestly, it was one thing to get a hard on when he was alone...or at least not in the blonds presents. But this...

His eyes flickered towards the Uzamaki who was laying on the ground, quite asleep and snoring loudly. Sasuke vaguely wondered how, exactly, he was able to sleep through _that_ amount of noise. He shook his head, no need to actually think about it; he doubted thinking about it would get him anywhere but a headache.

This had been going on for a while now, these random (though they weren't really random as he knew quite well) hard on's, the horrible (though he quite enjoyed them much to his shame) dreams. And not to mention the fact that Naruto (though at the same time he was quite grateful for this little fact...) was both oblivious to the fact and was completely straight.

If he was anything but, Sasuke would be in some serious trouble.

The onyx haired teen let out a frustrated sigh and climbed out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. He needed to get rid of the bulge in his pants, and he only knew one satisfying way really.

Safely locked in the bathroom he leaned against the wall and slid his hand down his stomach. He imagined it wasn't his hand, but someone else's completely. Preferably someone who was...

He shook his head, he wasn't going to think. He was going to get this over with and be done with the whole thing and go back to bed. It was early and it was still summer break. There was no way he was going to get up and stay up before noon came around. It was the law for him: sleep in as late as possible.

Back at the task at hand, Sasuke gripped his shaft. For the first few strokes he forced his mind blank; he wasn't going to think about his best friend (who was male) while masturbating. Though, it was this same friends fault as to why he needed to masturbate. It wasn't working. He squeezed his eyes shut and began reliving the dream...

"Nn. Sasuke! Feels **_good_**." Naruto pants, withering helplessly beneath the raven haired teen. His eyes are closed, arms stretched above his head where they are held captive by the silken rope wrapped around them and the bed post. "D-don't s-stop!" He cries out, arching his back as Sasuke pulls his mouth away from his aching member tormenting. "P-please." 

A deep chuckle issues from the dark male as he slides his hand down to the blonds round bottom. "I need some fun too, Naruto." he purrs darkly, leaning up to capture those pouting lips with his own. They taste good; a mixture Naruto and Ramen.

He inches a finger inside the blonds waiting portal, causing his little lover to flinch slightly. But he doesn't complain, no because he knows the pain will pass and only pleasure will remain. He'd been waiting for this for a long time. He wasn't about to stop now.

He winces when Sasuke begins moving the finger slowly out, then pushing back it. Though soon, he grows accustomed to the feel. A whimper of pleasure escapes past his swollen pink lips. "Nn. More."

Sasuke obliges, sliding in another finger and beginning the process all over again. The blonds chest heaves as waves of pleasure crash over his body. "More. Please...Sasuke!" The blond begs, arching his back.

"Nn. Sasuke!"

"SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE! HURRY THE HELL UP! I HAVE TO PEE!"

Pounding on the door brought the dark haired teen out of his fantasy, hand still down his boxer shorts. And the fact that Naruto was yelling at him wasn't making matters easier. His hand paused in it's rhythmatically stroking and he cleared his throat.

"Wait your turn, idiot!" He cried pulling his hand out of his boxers. "I'm coming." He looked down at the spot on his pants and groaned. "Literally." He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, turned on the water and wet his hair. Yeah, that's right, he just got of the shower. Good excuse.

He pulled open the door, face set in the scowl that it was always in as the sixteen-year-old emo that he was. "There, happy?" He brushed past his blond friend and back to his room. Damn fucking dreams.

* * *

**A/N: **Cut! I know my chapters are short, but I like shot chapters that I can type fast rather than long chapters that take me a year (well, more like a month) to type. That was chapter two, and Sasuke's wet dream. I'll introduce more characters in next chapter and more about the boys lives. Hope you liked! Review and tell me what you like, dislike, and yeah! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 2: Just the way I like it

**:Oblivious Intentions:**

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter three! And it hasn't taken me a month to write it! I'd hoped to make this chapter longer than the other two, simply because my other ones seem too short, even for my liking. So bare with me please. And if you have any ideas, or maybe senario's you'd like me to add, just let me know and I'll plug 'em in the best I can! Thanks!

**Warning: **This is the last time Ima put this up. It's rated **M** for a reason. And you shoud know, not only from the summary, but from chapter one that this will be Yaoi based. So, if by now you just realized you don't like it, leave now, and never come back! As such is the wise words of Golem from LOTR. Thank yous!

**Summary**: Naruto's straight. Straighter than straight. If a board's straight, then Naruto has it beat on the straight scale. Sasuke on the other hand is just plain confused. Feelings he shouldn't be having keep popping up around the blond, and it's really starting to piss him off. So, he has one of two options: A) Decide Naruto isn't worth his time, detangel himself from the blonds world and move on with his life or B) Ultimate Seduction.

****

Chapter Two: Just The Way I Like It

He was pissed.

No, that was an understatement.

He was hella pissed. Yeah, that was better.

And it was all Itachi's fault. Again. If the stupid man hadn't gotten drunk, passed out, and threw up all over the living room floor, none of this would've happened. If the stupid man hadn't snuck out all hours of the night to do god knew what, none of this would've happened. If-

"Pst! Sasuke! Move it!"

The Uchiha was brought back to life by the sound of Naruto Uzamaki's hissing voice. He looked down over his shoulder before jumping down the rest of the way from the makeshift ladder. This was the first time they'd ever had to use the damn thing and Sasuke was anything but happy.

Naruto jumped down after him, landing with a dull thud on the ground. "This is so stupid, how the hell did you get grounded again?" He demanded, rubbing his sore butt.

The raven haired teen glanced to the side, avoiding the hands which were sliding over the round rump. He would not think about Naruto's ass, he would not think about Naruto's ass. He would-

"Dude, talking to you here."

He shook his head, clearing his foggy thoughts. "Itachi." He said simply. Ever since the idiot had gotten into some screwed up shit in college, he'd fucked up Sasuke's life along with it. His parents no longer trusted either of them, (not that it really mattered since they were never there anyway.) and they always suspected Sasuke was going to fallow the same path. Hence the whole 'Lets lock the boy up' scheme.

Naruto nodded, understanding completely. They'd been friends for a lifetime over, he knew ever up, down, and sideways event in the Uchiha's life. At least, he thought he did. He was sure his friend had secrets, but he wasn't about to pry. That would more than likely get his ass kicked. Sasuke was more of a private person.

"Where are we going by the way?" Naruto demanded, as they headed out of the back yard towards the "real world."

"Anywhere's better than here." Sasuke replied, fallowing. He kept his eyes trained straight forwards. Any looking at Naruto might be cause for him to get a sudden attack. And said attack was generally induced by hormones.

Those bastard little things. Made his life a living hell.

"My house sound okay?" Naruto asked, nudging Sasuke.

The dark haired teen froze, his entire body stiffening. He wasn't sure if was because of the sudden physical contact or the suggestion of going to Naruto's house. It was a place that he'd been to so many times that he knew it better than he knew his own. During the summer's, he practically lived there. He _much_ preferred Naruto's house to his own. And yet, with the way things were going, he was quite sure that wasn't the best of ideas. If he went there and was suddenly locked in a room, alone with the only person he'd ever (though deniably) been attracted to. He'd probably go mad.

Or simply rape Naruto. Whichever came first.

"DUDE! Seriously! Since when did you have ADD? You've been spacing out so much lately people would think your me!" Cried the blond. Though that was a complete lie. Whereas Sasuke was accused of having ADD it was a proven fact that Naruto had ADHD. Two totally different things. Really, they were. Don't argue with the facts.

"OWE!" Sasuke yelped, turning to eye Naruto, whom was glaring rather angrily. "What the hell?!"

"I've been talking to you for the past five minutes about where we should go. In which, if you would like to know, my house is out of the question because we passed it four minutes ago! So answer me this: WHERE DO YOU WANT TO YOU DAMN HOMO!"

Sasuke glared daggers at his best friend, and shrugged. "Up to you, thought you would've gotten that when I didn't throw out some suggestions." He scowled, trying to ignore the fact that his heart was beating ninety-to-nothing. Simply because Naruto punched him.

He'd hate to think what would happen if Naruto spontaneously hugged him. He'd probably cream his pants.

"Alright, we're gonna go to the park;" Naruto decided, marching off. He, at the moment, could careless if Sasuke actually fallowed. The damn asshole. Didn't even pay any attention to him. Not that Sasuke ever really did. He usually simply went on with his life, whether or not Naruto was present. How the hell were they best friends? Naruto frowned, were they only best friends because he shoved himself on to Sasuke? No, that couldn't be it. Because, because, he used to come 'round all the time to his house. Even if Naruto hadn't said anything. He remember a few years back when Sasuke had simply shown up out of the blue. Begging for a place to stay that night. His parents were out and his brother gone. He didn't like being alone in that house. And so, he stayed for a week. Naruto was sure that Sasuke had other friends. So, they had to be best friends, because...because Sasuke chose him right? So yeah, they were best friends. They had to be. Naruto wouldn't accept it any other way.

"Now what are _you_ thinking so hard about?" the onyx haired teen asked coolly. He was glad it was Naruto's turn to space out. Made him feel like less of an idiot.

"We're best friends right?" Naruto suddenly asked, turning to peer at Sasuke. "Right?"

"Of course Bakka. Why wouldn't we be?" Despite his better judgment, he slung an arm around the blonds shoulders. He wished he hadn't, but Naruto gave a happy little sound in the back of his throat before putting his own arm around Sasuke. Though, by any measure, it was actually around his mid back.

Sasuke ground his teeth together. This was not happening, this was not happening. Though, he couldn't complain that he wouldn't mind doing this all the time. In the back of his mind, he fantasized that they were heading to the park, after a long, wonderful, passion filled, date. Yeah, that was it. Mmm...

"So, what are we gonna do at the park?" The blond asked.

"I'm going to rape you, of course." The younger teen stated automatically.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Only if you can catch me first." he teased. He took off in a shot, knowing Sasuke would fallow. If not, then he'd just double back, and provoke the teen again. Simple plan.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but chased the blond idiot anyway.

__

Ahh, just the way I like it.

* * *

Ahh! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! A lot of things are going on right now and I'm just RAWR! Tired. But the next chapter...will probably take as long. Sorry. I'm not even sure what that chapter should be based on. I'm thinking of bringing in Itachi. Possibly some other characters. I'll get onto it as soon as I can. Kk lovelys! Review the story and my next chapter will come out MUCH faster!! 


	4. Chapter 3: Just Wonderfully Horrible

**:Oblivious Intentions:**

**A/N: **Oh! I've finally made it to chapter three! (I think I put that in the last one, but it was only chapter two...uhh hehehe) And it only took me six years to write it! I ran out of ideas and then it was like suddenly BAM! Perfect idea for this chapter. Here is where the plotting officially begins! Muahahaha! Thank you all for your loverly reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And I'll try to update a lot faster now that I don't have so much to do. I start school and I have nothing to do...go figure...Anyway, welcome to chapter four! Err...THREE! Darn it! Need to get numbers right.

**Summary**: Naruto's straight. Straighter than straight. If a board's straight, then Naruto has it beat on the straight scale. Sasuke on the other hand is just plain confused. Feelings he shouldn't be having keep popping up around the blond, and it's really starting to piss him off. So, he has one of two options: A) Decide Naruto isn't worth his time, detangel himself from the blonds world and move on with his life or B) Ultimate Seduction.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Just Wonderfully Horrible**

_"So, what are we gonna do at the park?" The blond asked._

_"I'm going to rape you, of course." The younger teen stated automatically._

_Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Only if you can catch me first." he teased. He took off in a shot, knowing Sasuke would fallow. If not, then he'd just double back, and provoke the teen again. Simple plan._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, but chased the blond idiot anyway._

**_Ahh, just the way I like it._**

_-Begin Chapter-_

"AHAHAHAHA!" Naruto cried, rolling on the ground, Sasuke on top. "G-get off me you p-pervert!" He screamed, trying to fend for his life...err...virtue.

Sasuke laughed along with him, keeping his mind off the erection in his pants. He was trying to concentrate on just goofing off with Naruto. Playing a stupid tackle/tickle game. Making good on his "promise" to "rape" the blond. That was it. He was just playing. This wasn't for real. Therefore he had to be very careful.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS TOUCHING MY LEG?!" Naruto laughed hysterically.

Right, about being careful.

Sasuke rolled off his friend, panting heavily. His body was warm and buzzing, and his downstairs member was very happy and wanting. This was worse than the dreams. This was real life and real touching and...he didn't want to think about it any further.

"No. Seriously what the hell was that?" Naruto demanded, settling down next to Sasuke. He eyed the raven-haired teen suspiciously, though amusement danced in his eyes.

"Well...when we were playing...did you feel my cell phone vibrate?" Sasuke said slowly.

"Nuu."

"Well, you wouldn't...it's not exactly in a place you should be feeling."

"OH GROSS!"

"Anyway, it went off and well...umm...things happen. Sorry, didn't mean to drag you into the happenings." He lied easily enough. His voice detached and his eyes staring at the dark sky.

"Oh, dude, that's just not something I wanted to hear. You could've just said it was your cell phone and I would've ended it." The blond stated bluntly, giving his friend a mock shudder. "I mean...I didn't mean for you to give me all the dirty details."

Sasuke couldn't help but grin as he sat up. "Oh, if I wanted to give you the dirty details, I would." He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

Naruto laughed, happy to have his Sasuke back. Ever since his brother went AWOL, Sasuke had changed in some dramatic ways. But every now and again he got the old one back. The one who joked with him. The one who teased him. The one who told him everything. The one only _he_ knew.

"Can't believe your parents are going insane about this whole Itachi thing." Naruto grumbled, lying on his back, his arms folded behind his head.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Sasuke nodded, staying in his sitting position. He was working on making his erection go away. So he wouldn't have on in his pants anymore. Because it was distracting and being bad.

"Still gotta hard on or something?" Naruto teased, jabbing his friend in the back.

"Yep," the raven-haired-teen snipped, shifting away. "No touchy."

Naruto laughed, shifting with Sasuke, just so he could touch his friend. If anyone saw them now, heard them now, they wouldn't think this was Sasuke. They would all assume that the cold and silent teen had been replaced by aliens to conduct a social experiment on earth. The blond paused...what if...WHAT IF THEY HAD!? WHAT IF THIS REALLY WAS AN ALIEUM FROM OUTSIDE SPACE?!

"Naruto?"

"AH! STAY AWAY FROM ME ALIEUM!"

Sasuke stared the Uzamaki, speechless. When had they gotten on the subject of Aliens? He didn't recall them ever being brought up before that very moment in time. Needless to say...he was confused.

"What?"

"Sorry...I spaced."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, you know...never mind."

"I'm not even going to touch on that one. Something tells me I just don't wanna know."

Naruto shrugged. "Suite yourself."

"Uh-huh."

They lapsed into silence, Sasuke staring into space, Naruto playing with the grass. It was nearly passed midnight, but the street lamps provided enough light for them to see by. They did this often enough to not get caught, chill in the park well past curfew. The cops really didn't care, as long as they weren't doing anything wrong. And sitting in the grass and-in Naruto's case at least-making grass tiaras didn't fall under any category of "Wrong Doings". Unless you were an environmentalist coming to scream at Naruto for pulling up the grass, but that is beside all points at hand.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"...umm...well..." Naruto paused, biting his lip. He didn't know what he was going to ask...he just wanted to hear Sasuke talk. Like they used to...back in the day. "What's your favorite color?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, taken aback. That wasn't something he expected out of the blonds mouth. Then again, this was Naruto...he should expect ANYTHING to come out of his mouth.

"What's your favorite color? Mines orange, yours is?"

"Blue...or black. Something like that."

"Favorite food?"

"Not really that picky. Foods, food."

"Favorite song."

"Music bores me."

"Favorite Movie."

"Don't really watch any, unless you pick it."

"Favorite T.V. show."

"Again, don't really watch it, unless it's with you."

At this point Naruto began laughing. Sasuke stared at him, confused. "What?"

"We haven't changed have we?" Naruto demanded, after controlling his laughing fit. "Since we were little. Those were the same answers you gave me in sixth grade."

Sasuke wrinkled his brow, thinking. It was true...those were all the same questions Naruto had asked him for an assignment, and those had all been his answers. Everything in his life revolved around Naruto...and the blond just didn't realize it did he? He didn't get that Sasuke did all these things because he wanted to. Because he'd do anything for Naruto, no questions asked. Sasuke thought back...it had been like that all their lives. Did that mean...had he been in love with Naruto since they were little? Was he even in love with Naruto? Or simply experiencing chemical changes in his body and discovering new urges and feelings that were simply pointed in the direction in the person closest to him _because_ that person was close to him? Or maybe it wasn't even that...maybe he really had been abducted by aliens and they altered his brain functions.

"Wanna sleep over at my house tonight?"

"Nah, my parents will probably have someone check in on me in the morning, and if I'm not there, I'll get in trouble."

"Can I sleep over then?"

Sasuke shifted to look at his friend, smiling. It was rare that they slept at their own houses without the other present. "I don't know...don't you have a home to go to?"

"Yeah, but you won't come stay the night there." Naruto whined.

"And what if you spending the night gets me in trouble?"

"It won't, your parents like me!"

"No, they just tolerate your presence because you're the only person I bring around."

"Well, see, there you go. Your parents are thrilled that you actually socialize, and with such a good kid like me." Naruto grinned cheekily. "So, puh-lease!"

Sasuke nodded, knowing that even if he told Naruto no, he'd wake up to find the blond there anyway. "Don't you have other friends to sleepover with?"

Naruto thought about this, wrinkling his nose. "Yeah, but..." he paused trying to find the reason behind the fact that he never had sleepovers with anyone else. Sure, he had plenty of friends, but...at the end of the day...Sasuke was the only one he really cared about. The others all had people who they called their best friend, and that person wasn't Naruto. Naruto had Sasuke to call best friend, and Sasuke called him best friend. He didn't want to spend nights out with anyone else. (Unless it was Sakura...but that was a completely different story all together.)

That and, they were in the same sort of boat. Sasuke's parents only cared about prim perfection for their sons and tolerated nothing else. Sasuke's parents didn't really see him, only what they wanted to see. And Naruto didn't have anyone at all, except his guardian...They needed each other. Whether Sasuke liked it or not.

"But I love you." Naruto stated simply.

Sasuke started; Loved him? Naruto loved him? He wouldn't jump to conclusions. Naruto had been his best friend (practically only friend) all his life. Of course Naruto loved him...just not in the way Sasuke wanted. Not in the way the raven-haired teen craved.

"Rrrriiiight. Idiot."

"No, really Sasuke. You're like the brother I never had. I love you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, trying to hide the hurt that twisted in his gut. Like a brother. He was loved by Naruto...like a brother. There would never be anything more between them...but...it would have to suffice...wouldn't it?

"I'm going home." Sasuke stated.

"So I can spend the night right?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Naruto winced, watching as Sasuke stood up. He was being cold again, going to that place where no one could reach him. Not even Naruto.

"What the hell! Why are you doing this!?" Naruto cried. "I tell you you're the closest thing I have to a brother, and how much I fucking care about you and you act like a fucking prick! Well excuse me for caring!"

Sasuke stared at his friend, shocked by the outburst. He took in a deep breath, rubbing his temples. "I love you too, Naruto. I really do." He shook his head. "You've always been there for me, no matter what...of course I love you Naruto." He knelt back down, pulling Naruto into a hug. "I've always loved you."

Naruto felt just as shocked as Sasuke pulled him into an embrace. He closed his eyes, putting his own arms around the Uchiha. "This is the weirdest, most homo moment we've had our entire life." He laughed, pulling away.

"Nope, wrong." Sasuke laughed. "There was that time, beginning of seventh grade? We kissed remember?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope, I'm still in denial that that ever happened."

They smiled at each other, content. They both stood up, heading back towards Sasuke's house. "This was the worse escape plan we've ever had if we're heading back."

Naruto shrugged, "Our plans never quite work the way we plan. At least...my plans don't..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well, lets go."

They raced back to Sasuke's house, snuck back in and got ready for bed. Naruto at his favorite spot on the floor and Sasuke in his bed.

Before they both drifted off to sleep they both shared a thought.

_Tonight was just wonderfully horrible..._

* * *

**A/N: **Finally! Chapter three is up! I'm so proud of myself! Aren't you? Thank you all again for your lovely reviews! I'll try to update sooner! And I'll bring in some other characters, that way Sasuke can start his ulitmate plan of seduction! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, review please!


End file.
